Many devices, such as, for example, turbines, windmills, and the like, function through rotation caused by the flow of a fluid across blades or other features of the device. Oftentimes the velocity of the fluid is less than optimal, or turbulence in the fluid as it flows across the device impairs the efficiency of the output of the device. Thus, there is a need for a system that is capable of redirecting, focusing and accelerating a fluid flow, while introducing minimal turbulence and back pressure, and simultaneously generating rotational momentum in the fan from the fluid flow, with little or no energy and/or efficiency losses arising from turbulence and generated back pressure. The present novel technology addresses this need.